


Chocolate Starfish

by JennieBlackheart



Category: 1960s Music Scene RPF, British Singers RPF, Dave Davies - Fandom, Ray Davies - Fandom, Rock Music RPF, The Kinks (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Brothers, Chocolate Syrup, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Licking, M/M, Male Slash, Orgasm, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Ray decides he is going to make his brother come, using his mouth only, as well as the use of chocolate syrup. At the end, both agree that chocolate syrup and come make an excellent combination.





	Chocolate Starfish

Dave had been instructed by Ray to hold onto the foot board of their bed, completely undressed, and not to question what was too happen. As much as Dave and Ray fought each other, even swore they hated each other at times, Dave did trust Ray, especially when both of them were undressed. This was their shared secret, trust was a must!

In came Ray from the kitchen wearing only his dressing gown. He quickly removed this, and with a wicked grin showed Dave that he had a bottle of chocolate syrup in his hands.

Dave wasn't a fool, he knew Ray was going to put that on him, it was just a matter of where.

"Tonight, you are my dessert, brother, and instead of fucking you with my cock, I'm going to make you come with my lips, my mouth and my tongue." Ray informed Dave, who wondered where his brother had gotten the idea. No matter, it sounded like delicious fun!

Ray got on the bed and asked Ray to move forward, and then began to squirt the chocolate syrup between the crack in Dave's ass, ass Dave laughed.

"Oh god I had no idea this would cause me to be ticklish!" He giggled, as he squirmed while Ray put the syrup on the bedside table. He then got on the bed and positioned himself so he was now licking Dave's chocolate covered starfish, Dave writhing as he gripped his cock and began stroking himself.

"Mmmm...Dave, I wish I'd thought of this before, you are even more delicious! I could eat you all night...actually, I will, or until you come! You like strawberry syrup, I know. Use that on me.." Ray went back to riming Dave, chocolate covering his face, his cock aroused, and forming precome as he continued. 

Dave, eyes closed, was licking his lips thinking of a sticky strawberry syruped Ray, his cock tight in his grip. For a moment, Ray stopped, and told him he wanted to cover his cock in come, and suck him until he had a mouth full of chocolate and come. 

"Yes, fucking hell yes!" was Dave's answer and they re positioned so Dave was sitting on an old blanket on the bed, Ray with the chocolate syrup, down on his knees before his brother. Squirting chocolate on Dave's cock wasn't as easy, but he managed. He placed the chocolate sauce beside him, and then licked the slit with it's salty precome, and then the whole length, before taking his brother all in.

Dave's eyes grew wide, and he gasped! Usually, it was Dave servicing Ray, but tonight was something different, tonight he was dessert!" As Ray savored the length of his brother, chocolate rolled onto Dave's balls, which Ray popped of to lick. The air hitting Dave's cock caused him to twitch, the different sensations only adding to his arousal. 

Once Ray was done licking Dave's balls, he went back to his cock and took it all in again, it hitting Ray's throat. Dave was in sheer bliss, his balls being cupped on top of everything else. Each knew what the other wanted and needed, it was something no other partner could ever offer.

As Ray worked his magic on Dave's cock, he began to stroke his own. He needed stimulation as well, and he was quite content to service himself, if it meant strawberry syrup between his cheeks the next night.

Pleasure began to rise within each brother, and Dave began to vocalize as he thrust his hips involuntarily. 

"Drain me Ray, take all of my come, fuck!" He hissed as he spread his legs further. Ray began to hum, bringing Dave over the edge! He filled his older brother's mouth with his hot seed, breathing heavily. Ray, then felt his orgasm consume his body, and ejaculated on his hand, as well as the carpet. Standing, he offered his come covered hand to Dave, who grabbed it and lapped every last bit of it up.

"Come here.." Dave asked Ray, there's something I've go to do!" Ray leaned forward and Dave, raising his hands up, cupped his brother's face, and began to lick the chocolate off, until it was too much. After that, they kissed.

"Goddamn Dave, you taste so fucking good, chocolate and come is a good combination!"

"Why do you think I wanted to lick your face after licking your hand?" Dave asked. 

"Good point." It was wonderful when both brothers were in agreement, delicious as well!


End file.
